The purpose of this revised application is to evaluate the properties of the Family Caregiving Skill Profile (FCSP) through 2 psychometric studies. The FCSP is a new instrument that measures family caregiving skill across nine caregiving processes. To administer the FCSP, a semi-structured interview is conducted with caregivers; expert raters then code the interview content for the presence (1) or absence (0) of 62 indicators of caregiving skill. Scores are calculated by summing positive responses. Study 1 will evaluate the reliability, validity, and feasibility of the FCSP using a sample of 50 caregivers of persons with cancer. Internal consistency and interrater reliability will be calculated. Validity will be assessed by examining zero-order correlations between total FCSP scores and conceptually-related variables (caregiver preparedness, competence, and knowledge), characteristics of the caregiving situation (mutuality with care receiver, caregiving difficulty), and caregiver and patient outcomes (caregiver strain and emotional distress; patient symptom distress and health services utilization). Feasibility will be assessed by calculating the researcher and participant time required for administration and scoring of the FCSP. The FCSP will be revised based on the result of Study 1. Study 2 will document the psychometric properties of the revised FCSP in a sample of 250 caregivers of persons with cancer. The larger sample size will allow more sophisticated statistical procedures for evaluation of the revised FCSP. Generalizability theory will be used to evaluate 2 sources of measurement error: items and raters. The proportion of error attributable to each will be calculated as will an overall generalizability coefficient. Construct validity will be evaluated using a confirmatory factor analysis (CFA). The nine subscales of the FCSP and hypothesized item loadings will constitute the measurement model for the CFA. A training manual for use with the FCSP will be developed. The FCSP will provide a diagnostic and evaluative tool needed in nursing as family caregivers play a increasingly important role in management of acute and chronic illnesses at home.